


Stormy Nights

by orphan_account



Series: Hermitcraft One-Shots [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Thunderstorms, ren is a scared babey and false comforts him, writing this made me feel so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Ren, I'm ba-- wh-Ren?"FalseSymmetry returned to the room, bed in hand, to find Ren cowering under the bedsheets. She could see just a little bit of his tail, fluffed up, poking out from under the blanket. If she strained her ear, she could indeed hear very quiet but also very panicked whimpering."...Ren?" She repeated.This time, he heard her, and decided it was safe to poke half his face from underneath the sheets. And, oh, did he look like a scared little puppy.With his fluffy ears flattened on his head and his eyes wide like saucers and filled with fear, it didn't take Sherlock Grian to figure out something was wrong.-Ren gets stuck at False's base on a stormy night. False learns that Ren is terrified of thunder.(Cross-Posted on Wattpad)
Series: Hermitcraft One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536241
Comments: 14
Kudos: 122





	Stormy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> And today, I learned that Wattpad can and will delete your work if you aren't careful. Always back up your work, kids!
> 
> But in all seriousness, hello and welcome to my one-shot book! For this first story, I got inspiration from Tumblr after seeing a headcanon about Ren being scared of storms since he's a dog. I thought that would be cute to write, and since I love hurt/comfort, I decided to write this lil thing! Hope y'all enjoy! :)

"What do you think, Mr. Jack-O-Lantern?" FalseSymmetry questioned her pleasant pumpkin friend as she stepped back, admiring the room she had just built. She was working on the interior of her base and was halfway finished with her bedroom. She turned to Mr. Jack-O-Lantern and nodded as if he had just responded to her question. "Yes, you're right, Mr. Jack-O-Lantern. I should add a--"

Suddenly, she was interrupted by the familiar sound of rockets being set off and elytra wings flapping through the air. False turned around with Mr. Jack-O-Lantern in her arms and tilted her head to the side. Someone must have been passing by her base. Or perhaps someone wanted to pay her a visit?

The sun shined brightly in her eyes as she walked outside. She squinted and held up her hand above her eyes in order to shield herself from the radiant light. Once her eyes adjusted, she looked up and saw that a certain Mr. Rendog was flying overhead. False couldn't help the smile that graced her features once she saw him; Ren was a good friend of hers, and his silly attitude had always brightened up her day.

"Yo, Falsie!" Ren called out to her from above. He steadied himself and focused on properly landing in front of False without accidentally crashing into the ground. He certainly wasn't the best flier, so he made sure to always be careful while landing to prevent a stupid death.

He soon glided gently to the ground, and before she knew it Ren was right in front of False, smiling widely and idly swinging his tail from side to side.

"Oh, hey Ren! Nice to see you," she greeted politely as she set down Mr. Jack-O-Lantern. "Did you want something?"

"Nah, nothing in particular," he said casually. "Man, I've just been so gosh darn busy working on Sahara Speedy Pines, I figured I could use a break. Then, I was like, 'hey, I haven't seen False in a while!' So I figured I'd check on you. How's it going, by the way?"

False chuckled. "Well, it's going great. Thanks for asking. I'm not really doing anything important right now, just working on my base's interior. You can come in and hang out with me and Mr. Jack-O-Lantern if you want," she offered.

"Oh, sure, I'd love to come inside! And, um." Ren blinked and looked down at the carved pumpkin. It didn't look like anything special, just a normal pumpkin.

He waved at it awkwardly. "Uh, hi, Mr. Jack-O-Lantern."

Silence.

"He says hi back! He also says that he likes your sunglasses."

Ren snorted. "Why, thank you, Mr. Jack-O-Lantern. I can see you have good taste, sir."

And with that, False picked up her beloved carved friend and led Ren inside of her base.

* * *

"Purple or blue?"

"Whichever works for you. Oh, hey, that rhymed!"

False rolled her eyes playfully. She was currently sat on the floor, leaned back against her bed with two pieces of carpet in her hands. Ren was laying on the bed she was leaning against, casually sprawled out onto the mattress on his side and occasionally flicking his tail back and forth. She was evaluating her options for the color of her carpet- on one hand, she loved the cool tone of the blue and really felt that it tied the room together, but on the other hand, purple was a lovely color and had also been a recurring theme throughout her base.

"Is it _really_ that important, Falsie?"

"Well, pardon me if I want to focus on the fine details. What do you think Mr? Jack-O-Lantern?"

Silence.

"...You're right! Blue would look _much_ better."

Rendog hummed idly to himself and looked out the window. The sky had turned from a bright and cheery crystal blue to a dark and gloomy navy blue. Geez, evening already? He hadn't realized that so much time had passed. He looked up and saw how cloudy the sky had become.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous.

The bed had suddenly dipped and he whipped his head around to see False sitting right beside his legs. "Oh, my, it's getting late. A bit too dark to fly around, isn't it? Maybe it's best if you stay here for the night."

"Ah, yeah, maybe. Do you have an extra bed anywhere..? I may have forgotten to bring mine." He smiled sheepishly at her.

False nodded in response. "Yeah, I bet I've got one lying around somewhere. Hang on a sec." And with that, False was off, leaving Ren all on his own.

And he was perfectly fine.

That is, until the sound of thunder began rumbling throughout the night.

* * *

"Ren, I'm ba-- wh- _Ren?_"

FalseSymmetry returned to the room, bed in hand, to find Ren cowering under the bedsheets. She could see just a little bit of his tail, fluffed up, poking out from under the blanket. If she strained her ear, she could indeed hear very quiet but also very panicked whimpering.

"...Ren?" She repeated.

This time, he heard her, and decided it was safe to poke half his face from underneath the sheets. And, oh, did he look like a scared little puppy.

With his fluffy ears flattened on his head and his eyes wide like saucers and filled with fear, it didn't take Sherlock Grian to figure out something was wrong.

False's expression softened and she approached the bed slowly, with caution. She carefully placed the extra bed next to Ren and took a seat next to him. She ran her fingers through his hair and began petting him behind his ears, the way that she knew would calm him down. His expression changed, with his eyes closing and his eyebrows furrowing, but by the way his lips curled slightly and his ears rose, she knew it was working.

"What's wrong, Ren?"

_"...O… Out-- outsi--"_

Another abrupt roar of thunder interrupted Ren, and he immediately clung to False. He buried his face in her chest, gripped onto her tightly, and began trembling wildly. His ears flattened once again, but this time he had tucked his tail in between his legs.

False blinked.

"The storm outside?"

Ren nodded meekly.

False's heart _melted._

"Awh, Ren," she murmured softly. She wrapped one arm around his torso and pulled him close while she used the other to pet him again. She began doing anything she could to help console her puppy dog friend: shushing him comfortingly, stroking his hair, and holding him close.

Ren gladly leaned into her warm embrace. He was still shaking, and tears even threatened to spill out of his eyes, but False's words and actions certainly did ease his anxieties.

**CRACK!**

Ren flinched, petrified, and clutched onto False even harder. She could hear his high-pitched whining very clearly now, and he was shaking madly in fear. _Oh,_ False was truly worried about her friend. She rummaged through her brain for any ideas on how to help him.

And suddenly, one popped into her head.

"Ren," she whispered. "I need to go get something, okay?" Immediately, his eyes shot up and met hers. He grabbed onto her hand, squeezing it, and the look in his eyes was _so damn sad._

"F-False, please, _please_ don't-- don't _leave--_"

And oh, did _that_ make her feel guilty.

"No, Ren, please don't worry. I just have to go get something, and I promise I'll be back real soon. It will only take a minute or so, and I promise it will help you calm down. Okay..?"

Ren whimpered quietly but decided that it would be best to trust her. He looked away, avoiding eye contact, and nodded, slowly letting go of her hand. False smiled warmly and ruffled his hair a bit before standing up and leaving the room.

And, _oh,_ did Ren miss her warmth.

* * *

She wasn't lying to him. Fairly soon, False returned to the room, and she appeared to be hiding something behind her back. She opened her mouth to say something to Ren, but shut it when she realized that he was no longer in the bed.

_...Wait, where had Ren gone?_

False blinked and turned her head from left to right. She steadily approached the sheets and peered at them, moving it with one hand. Yeah, Ren was definitely not in the bed anymore. But there weren't exactly a lot of places in the room where Ren could hide. She didn't have a closet, the desk was nailed against the wall so he couldn't have possibly hidden behind it, and the blue carpet was far too small for Ren to properly hide under.

_So where is he?_ False asked herself.

But her question was soon answered when she felt soft fur brush up against her ankle. She looked down at her feet and saw a fluffy tail sticking out from underneath her bed. She chuckled quietly to herself. How endearing.

"Ren," she began as she kneeled down and looked under her bed, "you're down there?" And there he was, curled up into a tight ball, whimpering and trembling as tears spilled from his eyes and down his cheeks.

False's eyes widened at the tears. She was shocked for a moment, unsure of what to do. Then she took a deep breath and tried to be as gentle as she possibly could.

"Ren, come on out. It's alright, it's just me, I'm here. Nothing's gonna hurt you, Ren. I promise. Come on out, I've got something for you." False held out her hand for Ren in an attempt to coax him out. He paused for a moment, gazed at her with uncertainty in his eyes, then took a couple deep breaths to steady himself and took her hand.

Once he climbed out from underneath the bed, False guided him up onto the bed and under the sheets and made sure he was comfortable. She slid into the bed right next to him and held him close, wiping away some of his tears with her thumb.

"Shh, Ren. Hey, c'mon. Look at what I've got for you." False tried to speak in the most soothing voice possible as she pulled out a pair of earbuds. As Ren took them from her and studied them with only mild doubt that they would actually help, False pulled out her Communicator and plugged the wire into it. (Despite the device's name, Communicators weren't solely for communication between Hermits. The user could do a number of things on their Communicator, such as play music or watch videos.)

After opening up the music application, False handed her Communicator to Ren. "Here, you can choose the song." Ren nodded at her, opening his mouth to thank her but failing to actually speak, and took the device in his hands. It took a little thought, but he eventually determined that acoustic guitar was the best way to go.

A minute later, he stopped crying. A few more minutes later, he began drifting off to sleep.

FalseSymmetry still held him tightly, with an arm wrapped around his torso and the opposite hand running through his hair. She beamed when, despite the roaring of thunder outside of her base, his sleep was not disrupted. Eventually, she fell asleep alongside him, satisfied.

It appeared as if they had conquered the stormy night.

_ <strike>Ren was only slightly embarrassed in the morning.</strike> _


End file.
